Serpentine Servant
Note: This takes place in the same universe as sample Stories, Chapter one Alviar lived in the nation of Ivore, where demons were neither hunted nor accepted, only enslaved. Each demon was required to wear a magical collar that would make them obiedent and compleatly dependant on the human or beastmen they were to obey. Alviar belonged to a powerful and wealthy family in Ivore, and on his birthday, he reviced his own demon. Her face was beautiful, apearing to be only a few years older than his, the top half of her was that of a seventeen year old girl. Her lower half was a different story, in place of legs was a long snaketail, covered in black scales that matched her hair. Alviar knew that she had been a servant to the family for ten years. "Remember Alviar, owning a demon is a big responsibility, she will do whatever you command but you have to tell her to do everything. Any mess she makes and anything she does wrong, you must fix it." his mother told him. Alviar gradualy got used to his servant, the sound of her slithering, and the fact that she patiently waited on him even as he slept. Granted it was creepy for the first month, but Alviar came to expect it. The one thing that annoyed him was the fact that she was so quiet, the other servants at least said a simple "yes". One day, early in the morning, Alviar woke up to his servant shaking him to wake up for his classes, on a weekend. "Stop!" She immediately let go and stood (for a real life of standing) at attention. Alviar sighed and tried going back to sleep. Failing that, he tried to make her speak. "Alright, do you even know how to speak?" she shook her head up and down. "Good, say yes" "yes" she said in a soft voice. Alviar decided to do one last test, it would be foolish, he knew, but he had heard rumor and here say that a demon could be somewhat reasonable, and that collar's influence might still have a hold on it. He decided to tell her what should have been an unthinkable command. "Alright, please take your collar off, however, only when you do don't have any desire to attack me. Slowly her hands reached to her neck and unlatched the collar. she immediately crumpled onto the floor. "Ughh, My head." the demon girl said. "Are you alright ?" Alviar leanded toward her. "I-I'm fine, how long has it been since the collar was put on me?" Alviar thought for a moment "You've been here since I was nine, and that was ten or so years ago." "Ten years... have they found a way to help me?" "Help you? With what?" Alviar questioned. The girl sighed and stood up and modeled her tail. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slither around, not be able to walk on your own two legs, becoming a mere beast only fit to serve? I was waiting to return to a human being." Alviar almost burst out laughing. "Sorry, but I don't think that they found anything to help, or what you're saying is true." "Hmph, Laugh at me will you? I am Listran of the Lenore Family, I have been cursed into this form, if you help me, surly my father will reward you twice over. There, does that give you a reason to help me?" Alviar stopped and stared at the girl. "Listran Lenore, she was an old friend of mine. She dissapeared, she's probably dead. How do you know that name?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Because I AM her you twit! You remind of of that other idiot I spent my childhood with, stubborn and foolish. Alviar and you would make such quick friends." Alviar was starting to get crept out. "My name is Alviar, you couldn't be..." "Alviar? my parents told me that I would spend my days in his house until They found a cure. They told me while I would be under this collar's influence I would always be by your side." She gave a slight laugh. "To think, I could have been your wife, like I always wanted to when we were five." "Only Listran could have said that, Ok, I'm starting to believe you, and there's only one thing that I can think of to help you, Only one of the Fourteen Dragons* could grant your wish, and the nearest one is Paranous, Appearently fought in the War for the Name of Death*, he is supposed to roost at Hades's Peak. He could grant your wish if we go too him." "A dragon? If it's my only choice, and only if you come with me." Listran asked. "Of course, even if you are my friend, I still need to make sure you don't get into any trouble with the collar on." Listran gave a haughty laugh. "Why, did you give me orders that would seem.. Embarrassing or naughty?" Alviar smiled. "Of course not, the only embarrassment that you would have suffered was for orders I didn't ask you to do, I won't tell you what it was but the mess was very hard to clean up." And so the adventure of the Serpentine Servant began. *Fourteen Dragons: the dragons the gods created as judges over all mankind. Made by The god of purgatory. *War for the name of Death: The war to name the god of death, demons where created from the blood of the gods and dragons that fell on the planet. Ok, so I came up with the idea while bored in school, but the thing is I can't think of anything past this besides the ending. So, as a wiki project, I would like you to write the story in your spare time. I'm being lazy? Yes, but I think It could be fun to see a story that everyone of here could contribute. thank you for your time and effort. Chapter 2 Alviar made sure no one would notice his absence. He and Listran snuck out of the house at night with food, water, ropes, a guidebook, kindling and other necessities. As they walked through the dark city, Alviar thought about what he was doing. Was it really worth giving up everything he knew? Then, he looked at Listran, and he thought back to a time long ago. "Are you OK?" Alviar asked. Listran nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She had packed everything she needed, and her head was hung. "I just- I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Alviar fought off tears, and then he did something he never thought he would've ever done. He kissed her. Right on the lips. For what felt like an eternity. He wondered if she could remember. Part of him hoped she couldn't. Listran noticed him staring at her and smiled bravely. Together, they went onward, on to adventure. Hades' Peak was many days travel away, but he knew they could make it together. Before long, they passed the city borders, and the buildings gave way to farmland. Eventually, the farmland gave way to rolling hills and fields. Then, even that disappeared under a blanket of trees. The forest grew more and more dense as they trudged onwards, and soon, Alviar began to wonder if they were lost. "Can you see the map clearly?" he inquired of his companion. "Yes. Well, vaguely." "Good. Because I can't." It was probably the middle of the afternoon, but in the oppressive gloom of the woods, it might as well have been twilight, or even night. Listran's snake-like eyes glowed in the dark, which provided the only illumination besides the faint sunlight that filtered infrequently through the leaves. "I'm assuming we're in Shadewood Forest?" Listran mused. "Think so. It's too far north to be the Feygroves, and I hear they're much more cheerful." "But where, exactly, are we in the Shadewood Forest?" There was a long silence. "No." "It's not like that!" "No." "Well, it could be worse!" "Could be worse? Alviar, we're hopelessly lost in a dangerous forest full of gods know what monstrous things!" "Well, suppose we'd lost the map? Then we wouldn't even know it was Shadewoo-" Right on cue, an arrow whizzed through the air, impacting Alviar's knuckles and knocking the map from his grip. "Ow! Hey!" Another arrow just barely missed them. "Alviar?" "Hang on, I have to find the map." "Alviar?" A third arrow struck the ground. "Let's see, I was standing… here when I dropped it…" "Forget the map and run for your life." One more arrow hit Alviar in the arm, cutting a fairly nasty scratch. That was all the convincing he needed. They ran for dear life. Stumbling blindly through the darkness, it was inevitable that before long, they would either trip or run into a tree. Listran tripped on a root and Alviar slammed right into a pine. Both were unceremoniously lifted into the air by an unknown force. Soon, they were face-to-face with their assailant. It was a forest giant, better known as a Troll. "How dare you!" it bellowed, "how dare you blasted people trespass here and defile the forest!" "Trust us, Mr…" began Listran. "Ent. The name's Ent." "Mr. Ent, we didn't come here to defile the forest," protested Alviar. "We're headed for-" began Listran. "SILENCE!" "At least let me finish a sen-" "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Ent raised them, and he was prone to dash them against the forest floor. "Ent," came a voice, "stop! They're not Skalikhaans!" The voice came from somewhere in the forest. It's owner appeared at first glance to be some sort of Beastman riding a horse, but as he came closer, it became clear that the rider and horse were one and the same. "A centaur," whispered Listran. He clutched a bow, and it was obvious that he was the archer who had nearly killed them. "For the gods' sake, they're only children!" he said. Reluctantly, Ent deposited them on the forest floor. "Now," said the centaur, "I'm assuming you're lost." "Well," retorted an angry Listran, "we wouldn't be if you hadn't shot our map out of our hands!" The centaur appeared to feel guilty for this. "Well, then I shall apologize," he said in a calm voice, his upper half bowing, "and it appears I owe it to you to guide you back to civilization. Tell me, what is your destination?" He unstrung the bow as he spoke. "Hades' Peak," said Alviar. A snapping sound echoed through the forest as the centaur's bow snapped. "Hades' Peak?" "Yes." "You're not joking, right?" "No." "Are you insane!?" "Maybe." The centaur turned to Ent. "Please, tell me they're joking." "How should I know?" replied the giant. "Hades' Peak," muttered the centaur to himself. "Well, we'll be on our way, then," said Listran, eager to leave the brooding centaur and the violent giant behind. "HOLD It." commanded the centaur. Alviar and Listran froze. "To get to Hades' Peak… that is an odyssey of… it is a journey… the distance is vast. Maybe four, five months travel without any delays or… incidents. There are deadly tribes, hazardous mountains, wild animals. Not to mention the Skalikhaans." "You mentioned them before. Who are-" "Silence, child!" Alviar tensed at the use of the word 'child.' Gah, so patronizing! "Even if you can get there safely, you are aware there's a dragon there, right?" "Actually, that's why we're going." The centaur blinked. "What?" "To get a wish." said Alviar. The centaur resumed muttering to himself. "Look," spoke Listran, "how about this - you guide us to civilization like you promised and don't ask questions, and…" "And what? said the Centaur. "We'll replace your bow," finished Alviar. Listran glared at him. Did he even know how much bows costed? The centaur laughed. "I doubt you could afford it." "We have about… 5 Crowns. You?" The centaur's shoulders sagged. "Nothing." "Nothing!?" exclaimed Alviar. "Um… poker game." The giant seemed to be suppressing a laugh, but his fitful giggles were silenced by a glare from the centaur. Obviously, there was more to his poverty than met the eye, but to ask would definitely be foolish. "Alright," he finally said, "I will guide you to the lumberjack's town of Carvington, and then we part ways. "As soon as I have the bow." said the Centaur. Agreed?" "Agreed," replied the two adventurers. "Then it is settled. The journey will take about a day, so for now, rest. Tomorrow morning, we go." Chapter 3 A town loomed beneath them, the buildings displaying the town's key source of income, all made from wood. One stood out from the rest; placed in the center of town, it towered above, crowned with four angled lines inside of a circle. "There it is: Carvington." Xic shifted his hooves as he spoke, "Now, Ent and I are only sticking around long enough to get my bow, you got it?" Alviar smiled to himself, "Let's just get down there first." "Listen here, child! I asked you a question and I want a straight answer!" Xic huffed, causing Ent and Listran to chuckle behind him. "Compared to what exactly?" Alviar continued to walk, not looking back at the centaur. "A crooked one?" The centaur's face was beginning to turn red, "Why you insolent-!" A twig snapped, cutting him off. They whirled around searching for the source. "Stay quiet, it might be-" "Don't you dare say it," Listran hissed. They waited for a perceived eternity, until... Listran was attacked by none other than a vicious mammal! It's nails dug into her hair as it twittered happily. "Get it off! Ahh!" She screamed as she clawed at her own hair. "Alviar stop your laughing! GET! IT! OFF!" Alviar lifted the rodent like creature out of Listran's tangled nest, laughing all the way. It twittered even more as it wrapped itself round Alviar's arm. it unfurled its sable wings and flapped lightly. "It's a tof, Listran, said to be a sacred creature of Terrien. Those that it takes to are destined for great things and blessed by Terrien himself." "That, that... thing is blessed!" Listran spat. "You have to be kidding me." "No, I'm not making it up. It's written in the Simple Stories by Faith the Demon-changed." "Don't patronize me! I have read them before, I just don't remeber that," ''she pointed disdainfully at the tof, which promptly flew back to the mess on her head. "Get off, you beast! Why couldn't it have been a Skalikhaan! At least then I could kill it." Listran turned angerly to Xic, "Which we have'nt seen by the way. 'Oh be careful. We might get attacked.' Oh yeah, real scary in there, Xic!" "Hey! I really thought we would! I guess the pack is just bigger than I considered!" Xic defended. Listran frowned, "Meaning what exactly?" "Well," Xic huffed. "Skalikhaans only hunt what will feed the entire pack, and when they don't do that they eat dead things." "And Ent isn't big enough?" Ent scratched his head in reply to Listran. "Hey! He's my giant! He's not tender enough for them. They prefer 300 year of age and older." "Oh..." Listran turned and slithered down the hill, the tof still curled up in a ball on her head. Alviar smirked, "Well, I guess that's that." "Ahh! Children!" Xic yelled. As they entered Carvington, the population questioned who they were to see not only a rich boy from Ivore and his demon servant, but also a giant, and a centaur. One boy stood dumbfounded, tracing the outline of Ent with his fingers. The crowned building was now before the group. Xic shook his head, "You guys go head and pay your respects. Ent and I will just be over there." He pointed to the Inn across the way. A serpent's glare bore into the back of the centaur's neck. "Doing what exactly?" "Let's see. I will be drinking my life away, while Ent is making sure I don't drown." "I don't think so! Ent stay here!" Listran grabbed Xic's ear and ushered him inside the temple, only letting go to preform the entrance ritual. Xic looked perplexed as she grabbed a piece of charcoal. Listran sighed, "Have you been under a rock all your life? Like this." She drew four angled lines on her forehead, then encompassed them with a circle matching the same pattern from the roof. "The circle represents Creat as he is over all. Each line is for one of the major gods: Icarun, Terrien, Hydrian, and Hades. These are the first gods, or the Originals." Xic nodded, "Okay... but I don't have to say all that, do I?" Listran only rolled her eyes in reply, and slithered forward to Alviar. He turned to her, a big cheesy grin plastered on his face. "What ''are you smiling about?" "I was remembering when we were little. I used to chase you through the temple." Alviar watched, as she too, began to smile. "Then you would spin completely around and have the most serious face you could and yell, 'I'm going to have Creat come after you with all his sacred animals and stuff!' And you know what?" "What?" Listran squished her face, as if she was puzzled. He started to laugh, calmed himself and whispered, "I actually believed you!" His laughter echoed off the walls. Listran smiled wider, then joined him in his mirth. A robed man appeared on the raised deck in front of them, looking flustered, "By all that is mighty! Show some respect!" He briskly turned the opposite direction, kneeled, mumbled something, and left. Listran and Alviar only laughed harder, till even Xic and the tof joined in. The priest came out again, "Why you-! Mustn't give into my anger..." He clenched his hands at his sides. "Be quiet, children. Quiet. CHILDREN, BE QUIET! OH! BY CREAT HIMSELF, BE GONE!" With that, he got off his high podium and grabbed an ear of Alviar and Listran and dragged them outside to the courtyard. The tof nipped at the priest's hand, defending her nest. "Ow! By Creat and everything sacred! You even have your vermin trained!" Ent picked him up. "Those are my friend's! Don't hurt them!" The priest shook in the giant's hand, "I-I-" "Ent! Put him down!" Alviar commanded. Reluctantly the giant abided, the priest squirming back to the temple. "Ooh! I think I am starting to like this little guy." Listran rubbed the tof's head as it twittered happily. "You going to name him?" Alviar massaged his ear, as he spoke. "It's a girl, thank you very much! And I think I'll name her... Sable, you know, for her wings." Sable flapped her wings at the sound of it. Xic came out from the temple, the priest ushering him out, staying far from the reach of the giant. "Now, can we get a drink?" "What about your bow?" Alviar smirked. "Drink first, then bow." Chapter 4 In the inn, Alviar and Listran pushed their way through the crowd. The inn was full of mostly Humans, with a few Demons and Beastmen huddled towards the back and keeping distant from each other. In small, isolated towns like Carvington, such racism was sadly commonplace. A bouncy tune was being played by a short man on a Stelarian piano, which had four sets of keys, a set of levers and tubes running through it to help the music echo. When Xic came in, the music suddenly ceased, and people stared at him. Xic seemed used to receiving stares. He sighed and trotted up to the bar. "Whisky, please." The bartender shook his head. "None left. Besides, we don't serve your kind round here, Horseman." There was laughter from the crowd. Xic smiled and snapped his fingers. "Oh, Ent?" The ground shook ominously as the giant lumbered closer. The bartender's eyes widened, and he quickly adopted a smile. "Ha! Just a… a joke! Yeah, joke. Um… here." He quickly produced two bottles. "On the house!" Xic nodded. "How curious! You must've missed those ones. I'm very grateful." He uncorked the bottle and began to down it. Glancing about, he tried to make sure the children were behaving. They were at a table with some of the Demons, who didn't look too happy to be sitting with a Human and someone who appeared to be a Beastman. Or was that Beastwoman? Ent, meanwhile, was struggling to get through the door. Xic chuckled and shook his head. As always. Placing down the bottle, he scanned the room, lost in thought, thinking back to a time when Centaurs rubbed shoulders with Humans and Demons and Beastmen were equals. He supposed that time hadn't existed in Carvington, and still did in some cities, places of learning and education. Places like the Great Librarium of Aztrakærn. But of course, that wasn't his place anymore. As he mused, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, strange feeling. A feeling of… familiarity. He'd just seen a face he recognized. Looking at the people he'd just scanned again, he saw no one he knew. But there was an empty chair which he was sure had been occupied a moment before. "Her name's Sable," Listran was saying. The Demons looked at her strangely. "That's… nice," said an older one who probably didn't think it was nice at all. Meanwhile, Alviar was desperately searching for some excuse, any excuse, to get himself and Listran to a safer table. "Ya know, I never met a snake-demon with such oddly colored scales," a demon observed. "Black as midnight they are." another chuckled. "Ya, her ears are pointed too, if it wasn't it for her legs being a tail, I could'da sworn she was some damn flea bitten beastmen!" While they talked some more. Xic relised that he was being watched, there was something in the air. the door opened and in came two guards."Attention!" everyone looked towards them some looked with curiosity and some with fear. "Good, we are looking for a certain woman, demon," A druken voice called out "Well take y'our pi'hick, we's got lotsa them!" The guard looked for the disruption, but cleared his throat. "This pectular demon has just killed Alian Delfont." must people were painicked at that statement. but at Alviar and Listran's table there were mutters of "Good riddance," and the like. The guards tried to retake control of the crowd. "Alian had most of the towns- " He searched for the right word. "Demonic residence under his employ. From eyewitness accounts, she was a Dragianon, green scales, wings, a poisons tail. Does anyone here know anyone that matched the description." Oh, by Shinzu not her again. ''Xic thought. Alviar looked at Listran who had a very shocked expersion on her face, had they accidently wandered into some sort of mystery novel? A third man came in, dressed in more regal, stronger armor. " Captain Audtor!" The guards said. "Stop wasting time, Just take all of the demons, we can sort them out later." He walked over to the table where most of the demons were sitting. the other guards tried to reason with him. "Sir, you can't just do something like this! we already have the profile, we just need to find one person!" The Captain shoved them out of the way and quite suddenly grabbed Listran's arm. She struggled and Sable fluttered on her head as the Captain calmly explainded himself. " I've had a few dealings with that peticular demon back in Arcem. She thought she was so clever getting in thru some poor sap," he glared at Listran. "I've seen her use outsiders as well, a little gang of hers, and I don't think this one is from this area." Alviar quickly said. "Sir, she's my servant! we had just arrived here!" the captian glared at him. "And whats some body from the capital doing in ths little hamlet?" Alviar quickly thought up an excuse. "We're going to Aliovorsus, visting a realitve of mine." The captain snorted, but seemed to accept this. Letting go of Listran he turned to his men. "Just round up the rest of them, I don't care about their complaints, just get me that demon's head on a pl-!" Listran gasped, It happened so guickly it was almost a blur. The woman the man had been describing seemed to appear out of nowhere, appearing behind the man with a dagger. The woman smirked, as he fell to the floor. "Alright everyone!" she said in an unusaly chipper voice. "Show's over!" she then looked at the two guardsmen. "Thank you for the help," she handed them a bag of money. "I beleive this was the required ammount right?" She glanced over to Xic. The centaur frozen. "And you," she said, coming closer. "I've been in here for half an hour and you didn't even say hello! What, to good to say hello to an old friend?" Listran, still shock by all that happened glaced at Alviar. He quickly mouthed. "What in Hades' is going on here?" Ent, who had been silent through the whole affair, asked Xic. "Is that the girl you told me about?" Xic replied. "Unfortunately, yes." He turned to the bartender. "I'm going to need a few more bottles." The bartender, however, was hiding beneth the shelf. Sighing he turned to the children. "We are leaving, you can pay me back in the next town over." "Hello! Are you just going to ignore me?!" the woman was particly shouting at this point. Listran and Alviar left as fast as they could, Xic following after them. "Xic, who was that?" Alviar asked. They had begun sprinting now, well, Alviar was spriniting anyways. Listran was slithering away as fast as she could, Xic was moving only slightly faster than troting, and Ent was walking "I'll tell you when we get into the woods! It's... a bit of a long story." An: Well, chapter four is finaly done, anyone can write the fith chapter as I said. Hopefully it won't take months to compleat :) Remeber first come first serve! Returnoftheking gave me a backstory for Xic, which you can find here. I fit does take more than 11 days, I'll take over. Chapter 5 The arrow was nocked along his left cheek, his right eye shut. With the projectile on target, he released. A screech pierced the silent veil among the trees of Shadewood. Many beasts now glowered at the Rangers, snarling their resentment. "For Shizu's Spirit and glory!" The archer dropped his bow, unsheathing dual blades, and charged at the Skalikhaans. "Remember men! Unless you desire to feel the pain of decay ''before the earth has drunken your life's blood, keep your distance from their saliva!" A Skalikhaan screamed in reply... until two blades were driven through it's skull. Another Skalikhaan met Death as a bulky Ranger flung it over his head. "Come on, Popa! Don't you want to share the fun?" Popa was kneeling, a rifle sighted on the pale gray skin of a Skalikhaan. "Come on Bosia spawn... Come and get me..." It cocked it's head to the side at the sight of a relatively easy prey. "That's right... Come to Popa..." BRSH! The blast resounded into the woods, the rest of the Skalikhaans scampering off. "Damn you, Popa! Damn you and your Hades Fire!" The burly man flung his arms in protest. Popa ran his hand through his hair, "Your just jealous, Nolan." He slung the weapon over his shoulder. "Jealous! Ha, if it weren't for Hades Fire I might still be fighting!" Nolan crossed his arms, a hammer, with a rounded head, strapped to his back. "SHUSH!" Silence fell quickly, as the archer was slowly picking up his bow, his swords sheathed. "What is it, Mirrian?" Nolan's hand prepared to grasp his hammer. The Mirrian pressed a finger against his lips. CRUNCH! "RUN!" No Ranger could argue with that command as the redan's foot came from over the trees, snapping them in the process. "Why, oh why, Popa?! This is far worse than the hadrake incident!" Nolan shouted ahead. Popa smirked over his shoulder, "And why, oh why must you complain such, Nolan! Oh, wait... Is it because you are the slowest?" "Why you little bokka!" Nolan reached out his hands attempting to strangle Popa, but gaining nothing more than length rather than distance. "Quit your squabbles and jump men, jump!" The Mirrian leapt off the ground, disappearing beneath bushes and brambles, with Popa quickly following suit. "Oh by Shinzu! Not again!" Nolan whined, proceeding to climb over the rocks and dropping into the water. They waited quietly in the knee high water, as the redan merely passed over. "Thank Shinzu for this abandoned well." "Oh, yes, now you send praise!" Popa spat. "I'll hang you, you-" "For once men, can we not squabble as if birds over a crumb?!" The Mirrian sighed, "We still need to find Xic. He his in grave danger." Nolan scratched his chin, "But why would the Order of Visdoth seek to kill him?" "That truly is the question, my friend. Perhaps they believe he has committed something against them. Or by chance he has seen something he was not suppose to. Only he and they truly know." Popa smoothed his hair. "Then perhaps he has left his post here in Shadewood, for he knows of this plot against him." Popa slapped himself on the forehead, "Oh great! Now I sound like the Mirrian." The Mirrian smiled in reply. "And this increase in the Skalikhaan population is also troubling. Why are the Bosia spawn in such great numbers?" The Mirrian was beginning to pace, "Bosia's powers are increasing surely, turning these many unreleased souls into Bosia spawn. But the disturbing question is why has nature become so out of balance?" "Well we cant figure it out from here, Mirrian. So shall we?" Nolan interlocked his fingers between his bent knees. Popa placed a hand on Nolan's shoulder as he stepped into his hands, "Why thank you, you big bloke." "I ought 'a mmurmer rrr!" "Sorry what was that? I couldn't understand you, with my foot in your face." Popa grabbed the ledge and swung himself over. He withdrew his rifle scanning the horizon for any lurking creatures. "Clear, Sir!" The Mirrian followed the rifleman's lead, landing on both feet. "Let us lower the rope." "Ahh... Do we have to bring him along? Okay... If we have to..." Popa tossed the rope down the hole, "Did you get it yet?" As an answer, he was slammed against the rock barrier. "Hhuuu o-okay." Popa cleared his throat, then continued, "If you may, Mirrian?" "By Shinzu. One of these days you are going to kill one another." They tugged on the rope, straining to haul Nolan out. With Nolan back on solid ground, the Mirrian placed his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. "Nolan... I here by forbid you of any more pastries... Of any size or sort!" "Gee, Sir! You make me sound as if I weigh as much as a redan!" "Well... Now on to serious matters." The Mirrian quickly changed his demeanor, displaying one of staidness. "We need to find Xic." "Do you think she found him?" Popa's fingers traveled through his hair, as if searching for something. The Mirrian sighed, "One can only hope and pray... Hope and pray, my Camiph." ("Mirrian" is a title similar to "Captain". "Bokka" is a name like the other word for "illegitimate child". "Camiph" means "student") Chapter 6 The Shadewood Forest was experiencing an ephemeral peace. Next to the ruckus of sounds emanating within its woods, it also had deal with the events that were dragged along with them. "Wait a minute, you did what?!" yelled Listran in exasperation. She alongside Xic, Alviar and Ent had just returned to the woods when Xic began to confide about his past with the rest of the group, mainly the Human and the Serpentine Servant. "It's as I said," continued the Centaur. "I was the one that helped her take out that man." "But I still don't understand as to why you did it." said Alviar, astounded by this piece of information. "Uh, guys?" said Ent. "I really don't think we have time for that right now." "And why do you say that?" questioned Listran. "Because of that thing." said Xic as he pointed out a dark shape materializing in front of all of them. Soon its appearance became clearer as the shape began to solidify, taking the form of a female demon. "Well, Would you Look at this." said the Demon. "Why did you have to run away from me, Xic, we could've caught up on some stuff." Xic took a step back from her. "I don't want anything to do with a murderer!" he snarled. "Especially one that got me banished from such a place as Aztrakærn!" "What? But I thought we were friends Xic." whined the Succubus. "Yeah, well you thought wrong Coelestia!" hissed Xic "Now be gone from my sight!" "When we first met, I was sure we could become a good team," the demon continued, her face switching from sadness to confusion. "But I guess you were right Xic, perhaps I did think wrong." Suddenly, her expression of confusion transformed into one of hatred. Coelestia moved dangerously towards them, causing Xic to move his hand toward a hidden weapon at his side. "Fine!" she yelled. "I'll leave your sight, for now! But when we cross paths again, I'll know exactly who to come after next!" she finished while looking at all of their faces. And soon afterwards she disappeared into the wind. "Why do I get the feeling that doesn't sound very good?" said Listran, a worried look growing on her face. "Because now we have something to worry about." replied Alviar, sharing the same expression. Xic turned around to speak, "I understand what has happened isn't pleasing in the slightest, but we must continue onwards if we wish to help this young Beastwoman." Everyone nodded at the end of his sentence. Ent looked down at Listran and smiled. "Don't you worry Snake Girl, we'll have you lookin' human in no time!" Listran looked up and smiled back. "Thanks Ent, I really appreciate it." Joining in on the fun, Sable peaked out of Listran's hair tangle to lick her forehead. She giggled in reaction. "Thanks a lot for that Sable!" she said, pulling the tok out to give her a kiss. Not long after, Sable climbed up Listran's arm and settled herself back inside the Serpent girl's hair. Everone began to laugh as Sable started purring on the top of Listral's head. Once they were done, Xic turned towards the remaining forest in front of them. "Alright, it's time that we continue forth with our perilous journey." said Xic as they all walked forward into the foliage, with him leading the trail while Ent stayed near the others. Soon after, they were swallowed up by the shades of the trees. Meanwhile, deep in the treetops was hiding Coelestia and a mysterious stranger. The being in particular wore a dark cloak covered from head to toe in runes. "Oh Xic, I wish this didn't have to be." she said mournfully. "There was no way to stop it." said shadowy figure. "It was inevitable that he would refuse the offer of an assassin, one such as yourself." "But Fiachra, I was so sure that he would warm up to me, after what happened at that stupid Library." said Coelestia. "The way he helped me back then, it felt... it just felt warm to me!" Fiachra turned his head toward her and touched her shoulder, his hand was gloved in black leather, wearing two ornate rings of gold and silver with gems of Garnet and Sapphire nestled in them respectively. "Yes, I know, but you must not forget that one is capable of both warm and cold actions." he said. "You must be careful, he will expect you to meet up with him." Coelestia looked up at him for a second but then turned her head away from him, rubbing his hand off. "I know that," she said. "There's no way for me to take back what I said." She looked down at the far ground. "Though at least I wish I could've introduced you to him." she said. Fiachra looked out into the distance. "Perhaps I should approach him then." he said calmly. Coelestia looked up in utter surprise as to what he just said. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" she questioned. "Yes, continued Fiachra. "since he is no doubt prepared to face you, I will take your place instead and bring about your demands." Not knowing what to say next, she pondered how the situation would work, worrying about how it would play out once he arrived on the spot. Immediately, Coelestia cast those thoughts aside and looked straight at Fiachra. "Very well, my demands are to bring me Xic, alive." The Cloaked figure nodded to her request, "It shall be done." While deep under his cowl, a wicked grin had emerged. (for info on the new character, look here.) Chapter 7 (for info on the new character, look here.) if no one shows up in 10 days, i'll take over writing Category:Manvadrasia Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Collaboration Category:Collab Story